Unlikely Love
by Tasan
Summary: YAOI JouSeto Ficcie! first one...Jou is walking down the street when he suddenly bumps into the one person who changes his life!
1. Jou's Dream

WOOOT!! First REAL Seto/Jou ficcie! Such a cyute couple!! ^______^ ok....yeah....um.....Anzu is NOT in this ficcie....I hate her to pieces and yeah...can barely stand typing...her....*cringe* name! but yeah....First seto/jou ficcie...short...mostly fluff and sweetness *giggles* and stuff like that...hope yall like! I know i do!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it...i should tho...___  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unlikely Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jou sighed to himself as he walked down the street, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He often found himself walking the streets like this, searching for something he had lost; something that had been missing from his life. He got this feeling just after his sophomore year in high school, when almost all of his friends except for Honda and Yugi moved away. Ryou, Bakura, and Ryou's father went to Egypt for some really important archiological dig. Malik, Marik, and Isis also moved back to Egypt, but to a city, instead of the wide open desert, so Isis could start her own museum. Anzu, thankfully, moved to New York to persue her dream of becoming a dancer. Jou was happy that Anzu was gone, and frankly, he felt sorry for the people in New York for having to put up with her. As for Kaiba though, he really didn't know what happened to the CEO but he hoped to never have to put up with him again. He already went through enough in his dreams. Jou shivered in the cold December wind as he remembered his most recent dream.  
  
~~~~*Jou's Dream*~~~~~  
  
Jou grinned as he sat down on the couch next to Seto Kaiba. Seto smiled back and pulled him into his arms. Jou smiled to himself as he felt his whole body relax in the arms of his lover.  
  
"Seto-kun..." Jou said quietly, almost timidly as he looked into the fireplace at the crackeling fire.  
  
"Yes, puppy?"  
  
Jou smiled softly at the pet name. He liked it when Seto called him that. It was a nice change from the older version: Mutt.  
  
"Do...you...still....love me?" Jou said even quieter.  
  
Seto tensed up almost like he was taken aback.  
  
"Of course I still love you! What would make you think otherwise?"  
  
Jou sat up alittle so he could see the expression on the CEO's face. There was a mixture of things. Love, respect, want, sadness, and worry. Why would Seto be worried about that? Jou thought to himself.  
  
"I was just curious...that's all..." Jou said, kissing Seto lightly on the lips. Seto smiled in silent understanding and kissed him back.  
  
~~~~*End Jou's Dream*~~~~~  
  
Jou shivered again and sighed. Why was he having all of these weird dreams? He didn't feel anything for Kaiba. Just then, fate decided to make Jou's life worse. Jou looked up from the ground at the person he had just run into.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Jou said not realizing who he had just run into.  
  
"You should be, Mutt! Watch where you're going next time! Which there hopefully won't be!" Said a harsh voice. Jou instantly recognized the voice and to his horror he was right. Seto Kaiba stood infront of him, glaring down at him like something that he greatly disliked.   
  
"Kaiba! What are you doing here?!" Jou said, feeling heat involentarily rise to his cheeks.  
  
"None of your bussiness." He replied shortly.  
  
~~~*TBC*~~~~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes that was a short ass cappie but...i don't want to go any farther until i get some reviews and hear what you guys think about it...so....yeah...hurry up and review!! Tasan wants to hear from you! *points* ^____^! Ok yall! laters!  
  
Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
~~~*Tasan*~~~ 


	2. Seto's Dream

O______O holy crap! A day after i post this ficcie people already review!! ^______^ Thank you all! I'm am proud to announce that i will be continuing this ficcie! My goal was five good reviews and i would continue! Instead i got 8! ^________^ YAY!! I's so happy!! ok! On with the happy happy Jou/Seto love!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters....*sniffle* i want to tho....  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Unlikely Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"None of your bussiness!" Seto replied shortly. He felt a small pang at the slightly hurt look that crossed Jou's features for a split second. Truthfully, Seto was happy to see someone from his past, but he wasn't about to show it. He looked closely at Jou and noticed something different about him. His hair was shorter, not much, but shorter. His eyes had a gleam in them that Seto couldn't quite put his finger on. He was more tan, probably from time at the beach in the summer. Seto then pictured Jou at the beach wearing his swim trunks and playing with his friends. He instantly felt heat flood his cheeks. *What the hell is wrong with me?!* He wondered, *Maybe it has something to do with that dream I had last night...*  
  
~~~*Seto's Dream*~~~~  
  
Seto sat at his desk late one evening looking over chart after chart explaining the Kaiba Corp. progress. He had been really stressed lately; the company wasn't doing so hot anymore, for some unknown reason. He got to the last chart and saw the sales had begun to rise steadily again. He breathed a sigh of relief and settled back in his chair. Looking out of the window, he closed his eyes for abou five minutes or so, listening intently to the things around him. He was just about to doze off when hee heard a small, very quiet knock at the door. *Only one person would come here this late...* he thought, smiling. Pulling himself out of the chair, he crossed his office and pulled open the door. There stood Jou, wearing a baggy pair of pajama pants and a baggy night shirt. Seto smiled at the cute scene in front of him.  
  
"I...couldn't sleep...."Jou said quietly, almost shyly. Seto laughed softly and took Jou's hand leading him into the office. Instinctivly, Jou closed Seto's office door, which he was instantly pushed apon. Seto smiled at him and kissed him timidly. Jou smiled and kissed back harder and with more passion. Seto soon reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
" I love you, puppy..." He said quietly in Jou's ear.  
  
Jou shivered and whispered back,"I love you too"  
  
~~~*End Seto's Dream*~~~~  
  
"Hey!! Kaiba! Are you listening to me?!"   
  
The voice suddenly brought Seto back from the dream. He knew he was blushing; he could feel it. Looking back at Jou wasn't helping it all that much either.  
  
"Are you still here?!" He said trying to regain his composure. Jou's eyes sparked with sudden anger and he growled at Seto one last time before turning on heel and storming back to his house. Seto's gaze followed him until he was out of sight, and he couldn't help be think about the dream again. *Why am I suddenly having these dreams about that mutt?!* He thought angrily,*I don't feel anything for him! I don't!* And with that he also returned to his house for hopefully a peaceful, Jou-less night sleep.  
  
~~~*TBC*~~~  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WOOT! Short chappie but at least i got seto's dream in...i think they're both in denial! lol! obviously....i already have a later chappie written cause i came up with it during French class and had to write it down! I can most certianly assure you more Jou/Seto love soon! Until then,   
  
Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
  
~~~*Tasan*~~~~ 


End file.
